Simplex
by simplyxcomplicated
Summary: He was her english teacher. AU CleRis/some CloTi
1. welcome to english o1

It was sweet and simple

Yet horrible and complicated.

_cleris/clerith_

In other words, simply complex.

**simplex**

--x--

She was student in high school, senior year.

He was an English teacher.

**her** English teacher to be exact.

They were learning Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet actually.

Aeris hated Romeo and Juliet. It was depressing, sad and disheartened her. Why did they both have to die?

Mr Strife however, persuaded her to read one page.

**one page**

Then she just kept reading. On and on, until the end.

When she finished, she ripped the book in quarters and flung it in the air and the debris just came floating down, slowly and sadly.

Mr strife frowned and gave her a detention.

'You will have to pay for the book.' He said. 'Why did you rip the book aeris?'

She told him what she thought about the book.

She told him what she though about him and how he should shove his stupid Shakespeare books up his ass.

But, let's get on with the story, shall we??

Right from the start.

--x--

"Aeris! Oh my god, AERIS!" Yuffie ran to Aeris, tackling her. "Check out our new English teacher!"

Outside classroom 705, a group of girls were crowding around the door, squealing. The bell rang and all the previous fan girls rushed in with a hurry. The two friends walked in a more dignified way and yes. Perhaps the English teacher _was_ a damn hot guy.

"How much hair gel does he need??" asked Aeris, a single eyebrow raising up. Dressed neatly, the new teacher wrote on the board as more students started to file in.

MR STRIFE. WELCOME TO ENGLISH.

"As you might know now, I am Mr Strife. Welcome to my English class. Miss Greenwell has retired and will take over. Our first subject of the term will be Romeo and Juliet." He introduced.

Aeris frowned slightly. Romeo and Juliet was little bit too depressing for her tastes.

Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. They fall in love then die.

Not to mention that Juliet was _thirteen _at that time.

Thirteen!

Romeo was twenty at that time or something. Paedophile.

Mr Strife came around handing a book to each student.

"I want you guys to finish reading Act 1 in two days alright??

Aeris raised her hand.

"What if I don't want to read?" She asked boldly.

Mr Strife looked at her for a while before replying coolly.

"Well, if you don't complete all assignments or complete them up to the expectations, then you might have to repeat a year"

Aeris just looked away, annoyed. She was a straight A student and this _teacher_ was not going to mess it up.

Now, Aeris is not a bad impolite student. She would be one of the first to let someone else take her seat on a bus. But this _particular_ teacher just got on her nerves. Perhaps it was his hair that defied gravity and annoying resembled a chocobo from

"CHOCOBO SAVES THE WORLD – THE MOVIE"; or maybe because he didn't smile. Even Miss Greenwell tried to smile. Tried.

So for the rest of the lesson, Aeris remained a grumpy girl who ignored everyone. Even when Yuffie asked her what homework was from math.

Even when _Mr Strife_ asked her to stand up and recite to the class some sentence from Romeo and Juliet.

He gave her a detention when she refused!!

A **detention**

"Agh! You- you – you can NOT do that!" she shouted, standing up.

"I am your teacher and shall give you how many detentions I want" He replied in his 'I'm so awesome' tone.

Aeris opened her mouth to retort but the bell rang. She grabbed her bag and stormed out, being watched by her fellow students and teacher.

"Detention is on Tuesday afternoon!" Mr Strife called out loudly.

"UGH!"

* * *

English was so bad that Aeris wasn't herself for the rest of the day.

"Um… Aeris"

"yes??"

Yuffie peered at Aeris cautiously before shrinking back at Aeris' mean death glare. She look at what Aeris was glaring at.

Ah. Of course.

**"ENGLISH OFFICE"**

Ahem. Anyway.

"So… are you going to read Romeo and Juliet??" asked Yuffie.

Aeris turned around slowly before giving an indefinite,

"**no**"

Before continuing her phase of mentally shoving knives in a certain blue eyed English teacher.

With chocobo style hair.

"Er… Yuffie. What happened to Aeris?? She looks like Tifa on PMS." asked Leon as he sat down beside Yuffie, slowly edging away from Aeris.

"I heard my name! Hey! I don't look like that!!"

Tifa sat down next to Aeris and joined in the conversation.

"Oh my god. Guess what?? I KNOW the new English teacher! He's a family friend, and I can't believe he's teaching here!" She gushed happily.

"You _**know**_ him?" Asked Aeris as she whipped around.

"Oh yeah. Known him for like, what? 10 years?? I don't know! But he's quite a catch, eh Aeris…? Er… You don't like him?"

Aeris' gaze hardened as she turned back around before staring hard into the English staffroom.

"You mean the English teacher there? Mr Strife?" Inquired Leon, pointing over near a table, looking at Aeris before shrinking under the table as she turned around slowly to death glare at the teacher.

"Oh my god! Yeh! HEY CLOUD! COME HERE!" Yelled Tifa as she cupped her hands around her mouth and beckoned the teacher to go over to the table.

"You know, he's really young for a teacher" Said Yuffie.

Mr Strife, or rather, Cloud walked over to the table and waved to Tifa.

"Hi Tifa. Oh an and it's Miss attitude herself."

Cloud smirked before patting Aeris on the head and engaging in a conversation with everyone else.

To put it this way: Aeris was _fuming._

* * *

_yay. my first chapter of my first story.. _

_Thank you for reading this! I appreciate it heaps. I would like reviews to see how i'm going or what i should change. _

_lol.i use to go on quizilla until the staff screwed up the website. Plus, there are so many mary-sues there. shudder _

_Second chapter shall come up... soon?? haha. Don't know. _

xx simplyxcomplicated


	2. one page o2

o.2

-- x --

Aeris' mood had lightened during the end of the day. To know that she was going home and to be welcomed by the sweet scent of newly blossomed flowers had cheered her up.

She had planted new flowers yesterday.

Lilies. Pure, white lilies.

She immediately cheered up while walking towards her last period, general maths. She met up with Yuffie half way when Yuffie checked Aeris' mood before walking towards her.

"Cheered up?"

Aeris nodded with a gentle smile before opening the room of maths. A dark haired man stood in front of the board with no expression found on his face.

"Take out your text books, turn to page 215 and start on question one until you finish the whole chapter" He said and went to his desk to mark work.

The whole class groaned out loud then shutting up when Mr Valentine shot them all a cold stare.

A _very_ cold stare. Aeris swore the temperature dropped 10 degrees as icicles started to collect on the window sill.

…

Maybe that was an exaggeration, but that was seriously how frightening that stare was.

A rustle of pages was heard as everyone slowly worked out each question.

Silence **is **golden.

'brrrrring!'

The bell rang loudly and abruptly as everyone went running out. Aeris and Yuffie were among them, running away from the prison. Where she would have her detention from Mr Strife tomorrow afternoon.

Aeris waved goodbye to Yuffie before making her way home. She walked through the car park where she saw Tifa and Mr Strife laughing while walking towards a motorcycle. Aeris' pace went quicker not wanting to be noticed by the blond jerk. What Tifa saw in him made Aeris wonder.

_Let's list the great things about the almighty Cloud Strife_.

…

At least he's decent looking…

_How about the negative things?? _

Stupid

Idiotic

Mean

Egotistical

Stupid

Jerkface

See how many bad things outnumber the good things?

It just proved that this teacher was not worthy of being any teacher at all.

After a ten minute walk she had finally reached her house. Flowers were fully blossoming as a few bees went here and there, collecting nectar. A cool breeze flew by and the scent of the flowers

She entered the house as her footsteps echoed against the wooden floor. A family portrait was facing down on the surface, as if a secret was held. Aeris drew open some curtains as light poured through the window yet it did not lighten the gloomy atmosphere itself.

Aeris glanced at the family portrait sadly before walking out of the room to the bright backyard.

A motorcycle drove past the same house that Aeris entered a few moments before. It slowed down a bit as someone pointed towards it.

"Oh wow. Whose house is that?" Asked Cloud as he pointed to a house with a front yard full of luscious flowers to Tifa.

"That's Aeris' house. Pretty isn't it? Her parents used to plant them… and yeah…" Tifa ended it there, not wanting to say anymore.

"So she cares for them herself?"

"…mm"

"Does she live by her self?"

"…… yeh.."

Tifa looked down sadly. She had offered for Aeris to come and stay with her family but Aeris turned it down, telling her how her flowers would be sad and needed to be cared for.

Cloud sped up and thought for a while.

"Everybody get out your textbooks and exercise books." Said Mr Strife, while picking up a stick of chalk and writing on it.

'SLAM'

Mr Strife turned around to see, oh.

Miss Attitude herself.

"Sorry sir." She apologised not very apologetically and also giving him a killer stare.

"Well, if you other students are not on PMS then I suggest we all open our exercise books and write what's on the board"

Mr Strife gave a triumphant smirk, watching Aeris' jaw drop.

"Y-y-you!!" She stuttered, thinking for a while before shutting up and turning away.

It was silent for a few moments before the teacher spoke again.

"What a lovely class I've got. No _unruly_ and _mean PMSing _students here. I know you all love me" He remarked, faking a sigh.

Giggles and chuckles erupted from the room with slight rushed whispers.

'SNAP'

Mr Strife turned around to see two halves of a broken pencil that belonged to a girl with a pink ribbon in her hair.

'_Oops. Must've strucked a nerve' _

"May I be excused for a moment, _sir?_" Asked Aeris, through gritted teeth.

Mr strife nodded and Aeris immediately rushed outside, slamming the door behind her.

--x--

Mr Strife was sitting on his desk peacefully, marking work and often glancing at his students. His eye always scanned at the door, waiting for a someone to come through. He knew she would come.

…

Well duh, she left her bag.

The door opened and Miss Attitude silently walked towards the desk, sitting down.

'_**brinnnngggg' **_

Students immediately shut their books, shoved everything in their pencil cases before stuffing them in their bags and rushing out to the sweet scent of freedom. Only Aeris remained, slowly packing everything up, still in a bad mood.

Mr Strife walked up to her and bending down so he was eye level with her. She glanced at him once and then looked down again.

"Miss Gainsborough." He started, picking up the book that Aeris was about to put in her bag.

"I really think you should consider reading this. Its literature at its finest and you should remember, it's just a story."

Aeris continued to look down as Mr Strife sighed and put down the book.

Aeris put the book in her book and walked to the door.

"One page. I'm going to read one page and see if its good or not."

And with that comment, she left the classroom.

Mr Strife smiled a ghost of a smile and returned to his desk.

--x--

Aeris opened the book and started on the first page.

After a few minutes the page was turned as eyes scanned the page.

And if you looked through the window, outside the Gainsborough house, you should see a girl reading Romeo and Juliet, completely stuck onto the story.

* * *

Thank you for reading!!

Reviews are appreciated but you dont need to if you don't want to :

**disclaimer: i don't own any final fantasy characters. **

i'm so lazy. i wrote such a short chapter in such a long time x sorry!


End file.
